After rain, sun will rise
by Lovis
Summary: Rachel has run away from home. She is going to start at McKinley high. Can some one show her that there are good things too? And can she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**After rain, sun will rise**

**A/N Hello here is a new story. Hope you guys like it ;)**

Rachel's P.O.V:

I had been driving for four days now. I was finally free. Free from them. I was on my way to Lima in Ohio. No one would look for me there. I had dyed my blond hair darkbrown and cut it shorter, but it was still long. Here no one knew who I was. I colud just be myself; Rachel Berry. I had even tried to dress different, in short school girl skirts and knee high socks to get the people in my last school off my back! But guess what? It didn't work. Because there they everybody 'knew' how I had it or used to have it at home. But now I was free and could put on the clothes I wanted to wear. I had already called a school and I was starting tomorrow on William McKinley High School. I smiled to myself when I passed the sign that said:

'Welcome to Lima, Ohio'

"Thanks" I whispered and smiled.

**A/N so what did you think? I know this chapter is really short but don't worry, the other chapters is going to be longer :)**

**Please Rewiew :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**After rain, sun will rise**

**A/N Hey guys :) First I want to say thank you for all the nice reviews. Okay, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclamere: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V:

I was walking down the hallway. My back and neck hurt like hell, it was killing me! Well that's the side effects you get from sleeping in un akward position in your car. I really needed to find another place to stay, but where? I didn't have any money left on my credit card and I had only a hundred bucks in cash.

I looked at the people around me nervously. Almost everyone were looking at me. I looked down on my clothes, I was wearing darkblue skinny jeans, a purple tanktop, a grey hoddie and black converses, it was nothing wrong with that. Then why didn't they stop staring at me? _Calm down_, they don't _know _they are just staring at you because you are new in school, nothing else.

I wasn't paying attention on where I was going and bumped into someone, a very strong someone, and I stumbled back and the person caught me by the waist to steady me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I said and looked up at a tall boy with amazing hazel eyes. He was well built and he had a darkbrown mohawk. I could only describe him in one word; HOT!

"It's cool" He said and smirked down at me, I felt warm inside.

"I'm Rachel Berry by the way" I said and reached out my hand and he took it.

"Puck" He said and let go off my hand.

"Puck? Is that your real name?" I asked.

"No, it's a nickname. My full name is Noah Puckerman"

"Well that's a lot better. No offence"

"None taken Berry" He said and winked at me.

"It was nice to meet you Noah" I said and smiled at him.

"Same to you. So you're new here hu?" he asked.

"Yup"

"So where did you go before you moved to this crap town?" He asked.

"Um...Far away from here. Is this town really that bad?" I asked.

"Okay?...and yeah it is. But I have a feeling that Lima is going to get a whole lot better now" he said and gave me a smile and a winked. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"So you are a jock right?" I asked just to have a conversation.

"Yeah, I am in the football team"

"Sweet! so which position are you playing?" I asked.

"I'm the flanker. So Berry, how did you know I'm a jock? Was it because of my guns or awsome badassnes?" He asked and I laughed.

"Neither. I hate to brake it to you but it was your jacket, but I can admit that you do have great arms." I said and winked at him and he blushed and ran a hand over his mohawk and then said:

"Yeah, sure and my badassnes?" he asked.

"That's not a word" I said.

"Yes it is"

"No, it's not. Really"

"Yeah, yeah. But you should know that in Lima that's a word"

"I would really like to se that dictionary"

"Sure! I will show you that one day" he said.

"I take that as a promise"

"Yeah, you do that" We heard the first bell ring and the people in the hallway made their way to class. "So Berry what class do you have now?" he asked.

"I dunno? I was on my way to pick up my scedule when I bumped into you"

"Okay, so do you want me to walk you to the office?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure but don't you have class too?"

"No, I have maths and I always take a nap in the nurces office. I haven't been on a math class for two years" he said and smirked looking very pleased with himself, and I laughed.

"Okay, so here it is. I'm gonna go and take my nap now, but will you be fine on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. I_ have been alone my whole life _I added in my head.

"See ya later Berry"

"Yeah, see you later Noah and have a great nap" I said and he gave me a nod before walking away.

* * *

It was lunch now and I stood in the cafeteria with a tray in my hands. I surched through the crowd with my eyes trying to find an empty table where I could sit.

"Hey Berry, get your sweet little ass over here!"

I heard Noah shouted and I snapped my head in the direction his voice came from. Okay, bad idea to do that fast, now I had even more pain in my neck. Noah sat at a table with ten other people and I reconized eight of them, including Noah. It was Matt and Mike from history class, Tina and Quinn from biology. Artie, Santana and Kurt from English. (I had maths first period but I skipped it because I was late and I didn't want to come into a class rom with everyone looking a me. I liked maths and I was good at it. But I didn't like to have everyones attantion. I walked up to the table and sat down between Noah and a blond girl.

"Hello" I said and smiled at them.

"Hey" thay all said and nodded at me.

"So Berry, what do you think of the school this far?" Noah asked.

"It's fine, I mean it's still school but I can handle it" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"You got that damn right" he said and laughed "So do you know everyone yet?" he asked.

"No, not everyone" I said.

"Hey, girl I'm Mercedes"

"Hey"

"I'm Brittany, but you can call me Britt" The blond girl beside me said.

"Okay" I said and nodded and then looked at a tall guy with black hair.

"Hey, I'm Finn"

"Hello" I said.

"So Rach, have you found anything interesting in school that you would like to join?" Mike asked.

"I dunno? Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"You should totally join glee it's superfun! We are all in glee but we need one more person" Brittany said.

"What is glee?" I asked.

"It is show choir, we all sing and dance" Finn said.

"Yeah that seems fun, I love to dance and sing" I said.

"Are you any good?" Kurt asked in a full diva mood.

"Yeah, I am" I said with confidence.

"Nice, we have glee after school, come with us, if you don't need to go home or anything?" Noah asked.

"No, I can go" I said and looked down on my food. _I mean, I still haven't got a place to stay at so I probably gonna have to stay in my car tonight again. _I said to myself in my head.

"Cool" he said and I looked up from my plate and noticed that everyone were paired up.

"So are you all like dating someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Artie is with Tina then we have Matt and Mercedes, Mike and Kurt, Santana and Brittany and I am dating Finn" Quinn said and smiled at me.

"So what about you?" I asked Noah.

"Nah, I'm single. You?"

"Same" I answered.

"Why? You're hot!" Brittany said and we all loked at her and she looked like a deer caught in headlight. "What? She totally is!" She said.

"Um...Thanks, well I haven't had time for a boyfriend before" I said.

"And now?" Santana asked.

"Well I'm hoping to get a boyfriend one day"

"Don't worry darling, you will" Kurt said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So Noah can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure what is it?" he said.

"I didn't think glee sounds like something 'badasses' would like to be in" I said.

"Yeah? and I thought you said that that's not a word" He said and smirked at me and I smiled back at him and we just sat and looked in to each others eyes. And we didn't notice the looks the other gave us.

There was one thing is was sure of, and that was that I really was starting to like Lima.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? **

**I just want to say if there is anything you would like to happen or maybe have any ideas to this story, ease let me know :) and I will try to get all of it into the story :)**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**After rain, sun will rise**

**A/N Hey guys :) I want to say thank you so mutch for all the nice reviews and the good ideas I got from you guys ****Okay, so I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclamere: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Rachel's P.O.V:

I was driving through the small town looking for a job so I could get some money to get an apartemant. I mean, I could't live in my car the whole time. While I was driving I thought back earlier today when I went to glee club whit my new friends.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting between Tina and Mercedes waiting on the teacher mr Shuster, I think they told me that was his name. _

_"So white girl where did you live before?" Mercedes asked._

_"Well...hum it was in...Eee-" I started but mr Shuster __cut me off._

_"Hey Guys! How was your weekend?" He asked and got a "good" from everyone. "So I was thinking that we..." He started but when he noticed me he smiled and said "Hello, are you planning on joining glee"._

_"Yes, if that's okay?..." I asked._

_"Of course it is, but you have to sing us a song first. Do you have any song you would like to perform for us Rachel?" he asked._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked _

_"I figured out that you are the new girl Rachel Berry, right?" he said._

_"Yeah, and I was thinking of singing Taking Chances"_

_"That's a very good choice, so welcome up and start when you are ready" he said and sat down on a chair and I walked up to stand in front of every one, I gestured for the band to start playing and I opened my mouth to sing, the first time for a month._

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

When I was done everyone was speachless then they all started to clap their hands.

_"That was very good Rachel, welcome to new directions"_

_"Thanks " I said_

_"Say mr Shue or mr S. I think "mr Shuster" makes me sound very old." he said and everyone laughed. I walked back to sit between Tina and Mercedes again, smiling the whole time meanwhile mr Shue made up plans for coming songs and Sectionals. For the first time I was excepted for me, Rachel Berry. I got in because of my talent and not because of some pity and that they felt sorry for me. No this was all me and that made me happy._

_-End of flashback-_

I parked my car outside a restaurant with a sign 'HELP WANTED' written on it with big letters, hanging in the window. When I came in I was greeted by a woman in her earley fifties, she was short, her grey brown hair was cut short so it reached her shoulders and se was little round, and she had a very nice and friendly face with blue eyes.

"Hello, dear would you like to order something?" she asked, with a big smile on her face.

"No, thank you. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm actually here to ask if there still is any job I could get? I noticed the sign in the window so I decided to go in and ask." I said and smiled back.

"Well, that's great! we need another waitress. Have you worked as that before or is this new for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually, I worked at a restaurant in my old town before I moved here" I said, okay, so I lied a little, I was mopping the floors in a resturant. But I had watched the other waitresses and I maen, how hard could it be, right?

"Well that's amazing! You just need to fill in this forms and come back with them tomorrow and we work out a scedular together, okay?" she asked.

"That works just fine and thank you so much mrs..."

"Mrs Clark, but you can call me Linda"

"Thank you Linda and I'll se you tomorrow" I said.

"You're welcome. Yes I'll se you tomorrow Rachel and have a nice day" Linda said.

"You too Linda. Bye" I said and walked out. I got in to my car and Linda wawed at me while I drove off. Tomorrow I was going to look for apartments. It looked like I had to sleep in my car tonight. Again.

* * *

Puck's P.O.V:

The next day I stood at my locker talking to Ian Olsen and Tim Davis.

"So Puckerman, we have noticed that you have been talking to the new girl" Tim said.

"You, mean the super hot new chick?...Yeah I have been talking to her, why?" I asked.

"Yeah, her. Nothing man just wondering what your plans for her are?" Tim asked.

"Well, I was thinking of charming her a lot so she would fall for me so I can get in to her pants" I said and smiled at my plan.

"Like she would let you do that" Ian said and laughed. And I rose one eyebrow and said:

"Whanna bet?"

"Sure, if you get in to her pants you get fifty bucks from me and Davis" Ian said.

"Okay, this will be the easiest money I ever made. Because she is already starting to fall for me. This is going to be over in less than a month" I said.

"Well good luck dude, because she just walked in to school and let me say she looked hot!" Ian said. And I snapped my head up in her direction. She was wearing a short black skirt and a grey west and a pink hoodie over it. And Olsen was right, she looked hot! I muttered a _"Se ya later" _Before I walked up to her with a smirk on my face.

"Hello, there Berry" I said.

"Hello, Noah or do you like Puck better?" she asked.

"Call me what ever you want, I don't mind ether of them as long as it's you who call me that" I said and winked at her "So, how has your second day been so far?" I asked.

"Well it hasn't started yet so I wouldn't know" She said and smiled at me and I mentally slapped myself. Because I mean that was not so smooth. Not even a little bit. We both heard the bell ringing.

"I gotta go Noah. But I'll se you later?" she said.

"Yeah, sure Berry" I said and she started to walk away. She stopped a few feet away and turned around and said:

"And Noah?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Ask me the same question later today, k?" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I might have a better answer by then. I mean, the start of my second day is pretty good" she said and then turned around and walked away and didn't get me a chance to respond.

This is going to be so esay, I thought and smirked for myself.

* * *

**So this was chapter three, I hope you liked it :)**

**As always, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After rain, sun will rise**

**A/N Hey guys :) sorry it took so long time for me to update this I just don't have any inspiration right now. I also want to say thank you so much for all the nice reviews, I hope you like this brand new chapter! **

**Disclamere: I don't own ****anything**

* * *

Noah's P.O.V:

I was waiting on Rachel at her locker. It was lunch now so she would be here any minute now. I was leaning against the lockers. I looked up and saw Rachel, Kurt and Quinn coming down the hallway talking and laughing with each other. They still hadn't noticed me and when Rachel looked up and saw me, she gave me a warm smile, and I gave myself a mental high five. I mean I'm such a stud this is her second day and she is already falling for my charm. I winked at her and she raised one eyebrow at me and I smirked at her and looking in to her amazing brown eyes and we stood there, for a moment just looking in to each other's eyes.

"Okay, can you two please stop with the eye sex? It's embarrassing to look at so please stop it right now before I scratch out my own eyeballs!" Kurt complained covering his own eyes. Rachel turned her eyes away from me and looked down on the ground, blushing.

"Shut up, Hummel!" I said, while Rachel put her books in to her looker.

Kurt rolled his eyes "anyway" he said ignoring me "As I was saying before you two started with...yeah I don't know what you two are doing,"

"The point Kurt" Rachel said.

"Yes, right! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the girls to the mall after school?" he asked.

"Ehh...I would love to but I can't I have other plans" Rachel said and closed her locker.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"I hum...you know...I have to pack up all the boxes in my room and other hum...stuff" She said looking down at the floor. I wondered why it sounded like she had to come up with an excuse, why she couldn't come to the mall. I had a feeling that she was lying, but I didn't care because she is just a bet for me.

"Do you want us to help you?" Quinn asked.

"No!...ehh I mean you don't have to. I like doing it myself, maybe another time though?" She said.

"Sure of course, but if you want any help just let us know, k?" Quinn said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks'" She said and smiled back, but I could see that she didn't look her in the eyes while she said it. I got a feeling that something was wrong, but I shrugged it off. I was starving and even if the food sucked, I have to eat and soon.

"Come on let's go to lunch" I said and tossed an arm over Rachel's shoulders and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V:

I parked outside the restaurant (The name on it is Linda's Restaurant, pretty ordinary, right?) and I walked in with the papers I was going to give Linda. But when I got in I saw Noah sitting at a table with, Matt, Mike and Finn. I ducked under a table I didn't what them to see me, I crawled on the floor. Begging that nobody would see me but when I got around a corner of a table, I saw a pair of legs in front of me I looked up and saw that it was Mike smiling down at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi" I said and looked up at him.

"Hey yourself" he said and chuckled.

"So...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here with Matt, Finn and Puck we decided that we were going to get something to eat. But what are you doing down there?" he asked tilted his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Nothing just hanging" I said and shrugged, he just laughed at me.

"Rach, aren't you suppose to be home and packing up boxes?" he asked.

"Well...Yeah but you know I just had to take a break, and if someone asks I was never here" I said.

"Say no more ma'am, I got your back" he said and winked at me and I blushed.

"Thanks Mike"

"No problem Rach, as much as I would love to stay and talk to you I have to go now before we blow your cover" he whispered and gave me a playful smile.

"Okay...so, I'll see ya tomorrow, Mike"

"Yeah, see ya!" he said and winked one more time before he walked to his table and I continued to crawled to Linda's office.

When I was outside her office I stood up, straightened up my clothes and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Linda say from the other side of the door.

"Hey Linda" I said and smiled at her.

"Hello Rachel, good that you are here so we can work on a schedule for you"

"Okay" I said and nodded my head.

"So, You are in high school right?" she asked and I nodded "I understand that you need time to do homework, and to be with your friends sometimes to..." she said and was typing in something on the computer "What do you say about working three days on week days and every other weekend so you have some spare time to do something fun"

"That sounds great" I said and smiled at her.

"So can you work every week day?" Linda asked.

"Not on Mondays and Thursdays because I have glee practice those days" I said.

"So you like to sing huh?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"That's great sweetie. Okay so you will be working on: Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school, so here is your schedule for the first month, it also shows which weekends you are going to work" she said and gave me a bush of papers.

"Thanks so much Linda" I said and shocked her hand.

"No thank you Rachel, we really need your help. So I'll see you tomorrow after school then"

"Yes you will, see you tomorrow, by" I said before walking out from the office. I looked on the clock on the wall, It was forty-five minutes until I was going to look at the apartment. I walked out to the restaurant looking around the corner I noticed that Mike and the other guys was gone now. I walked out and jumped in to my car and drove off so I could go and look at the apartment, it takes about twenty minutes to get there but I just have to wait there until it's my turn.

* * *

I woke up the next day, when the sun hit me in the eyes. I was lying on a mattress on the floor. I got the apartment. It's just one room and a bathroom. So I have the kitchen, living room and bedroom in the same room. The owner of the apartment was really nice, he's an older man in his fifties and he smelt really bad. To be honest I think I got the apartment because he thought that I looked good. He is a bit terrifying actually but as long as I have a place to stay at I don't care. Because it is all I have afford with right now. At least there was a bed here that I could get. I don't have any food right now so I guess I have to just go without this morning. All my cloths and other belongings were lying all over the floor. I got up and took I shower and when I was done I put on a short black skirt, a white tank top over it and I matched it with my favorite high heel gladiator boots. I put my hair up in a high pony tail. I went to the bathroom and did my make-up. When I was done I put some cloths I could have for work in my bag I looked at the clock and saw that I was going to be late to first period, so I ran out and jumped in to my car and drove off. When I was half way there my car stopped and I saw that I had no gas left. I left out a frustrated sigh, and grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I slammed the door shut and locked it before I started to walk. I saw the dark clouds on the sky and soon it started to rain.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted when the rain drops hit me "This is just so fucking perfect!" I said out laud. It started to fall even heavier and I started to run. I was freezing now. My cloths was soaking wet and my make-up was streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly a red truck stopped beside me and the driver opened the passenger door and shouted:

"Get in, Berry!"

I didn't even let a second thought to it before I jumped in to the car and slammed the door shut. I looked at the driver and saw that it was Noah. _Oh kill me now _I thought. I mean I must look like a raccoon right now. I started shivering and he handed me a towel.

"Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"S' no biggie" he said and smirked at me "Can I just ask why the hell you were walking to school in the rain dressed like that? Not that I complaining I mean I can totally see your bra through the shirt and you have the legs for those short skirts and the shoes make your legs even longer...but it doesn't seem to be the best outfit to walk in" he said and shrugged his shoulders. I just stared at him and said:

"Thanks...I think?" and I started to dry my hair with the towel "It's not like I planned on it. My car ran out of gas so I started to walk and then this damn rain started to come down!" and he just laughed at me "why the hell are you laughing?" I demanded.

"Nothing" he said and shook his head "It's just that I think that you are the only girl that would consider walking," he said and looked at my chest the whole time.

"First of: my eyes are up here" I said and he lifted his head and looked at me "second: It's not like I have anyone's number so I could call someone" I said.

"I know but that was a great part to look at too. What are you doing?" he asked when I started to climbed over the seat and in to the back seat.

"Well I'm soaking wet and I need to change cloths" I said and I saw him looking at me through the mirror "hey, no peeking" I said and he immediately looked away. I pulled down my skirt and took up my jeans from my bag and pulled them on. I noticed that I had forgot to put another shirt in. What am I gonna do? I can't go around in my bra!

"Hey are you done yet? I just wondering because we have to get to school soon if you don't want to miss second period" he said and I saw that he had his eyes closed, so sweet of him.

"Yeah, but I forgot to take another shirt with me" I said.

"Oh, but you can borrow my jersey if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be great" I said.

"It's in the bag in the back you can just open it and take it, it's red with the number 20 on it and it say Puckerman on the back" he said and I opened his bag and it was on the top so I took it and put it on and it smelt amazing. It was so big, so I took the rubber band from my hair and tight a knot in the waist and then I climbed back to the passenger seat. He was still not watching so I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You look good in my jersey" he said and smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said and smiled at him "So let's go to school" I said and he drove off. My make-up was ruined, but I tried to put on a little while watching in the car mirror. We were right in time to school to second period and we hurried to class we said our goodbyes since we didn't have the same class. Everyone was looking at me when I got in to my Biology class.

"Sorry I'm late my car broke down" I said and Mr. Clark gave me a look that said: "_Do I look stupid?" _

"Sure it did, Miss Berry but take your seat next to Santana so we can continue with the lesson. Santana put your hand up so she can see who you are" he said and turned around to continue writing on the white board. I didn't bother saying that I know who Santana is, I just walked to the desk and sat down next to her.

"Hey, girl" she said and smiled at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Why are you wearing Puck's jersey, are you to together now?" she asked and smiled at me.

"Now we are not together, I had to borrow it since my cloths were soaked in the rain and I didn't have any shirt with me" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

She lifted a perfect eyebrow at me "Sure, if you say that" she said and smirked.

"It's true" I said.

"Sure it is and I'm not good looking" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well ask him, nothing happened" I hissed.

"Look" she said and glared at me "Noting ever happens when you are with Puck, he has screwed almost every Cheerio and most of the female students he thinks are good looking and he has a thing for cougars, so his so called pool-cleaning business is true but he has it just so he can bang older woman" she said and looked at me for a reaction, and I actually felt bad. I could have liked Noah, and then I mean _really _liked him but now I'm not sure if he sees me as just a hookup "Look Rach, I doesn't mean to sound like a bitch, it's just who I am" she said matter of fact.

"It's cool, I just thought...I don't even know what I thought" I said and shook my head "Thanks for telling me Santana" I said and then turned my attention to Mr. Clark

"Yeah, whatever I just thought you should know how he is" she said and I took a deep breath and said:

"And that is?"

"A man whore, sure he is good in bed and all but he is not that kind of guy you would want to date"

"Wait you two have slept with each other?" I asked pretty shocked by that fact.

"Of course have you seen him!" she said and then rolled her eyes "But I'm with Britt now and that's great, but when I want to be with a guy I always call him" she said and smirked at me. God what a Bitch! I can't believe her and I who thought that she was nice well guess that I was wrong about that, luckily the bell rang to shove that the class was over and I took my books and hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Please let me know. Oh and if you have any ideas or if it is something you would like to happen in this story just let me know and I am gonna do my best and try to get it in the story. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**After Rain, Sun Will Rise**_

_**A/n: **_**Hey! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I just haven't had a lot of inspiration lately, but here comes chapter five. I hope you like it! ;)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Puck was on his way to lunch when he saw Rachel standing at her locker. He smirked, he had a _perfect_ was to ask her out in his mind. He had everything planned. He'd take her out to dinner at Breadsticks before taking her on a walk through the park (yeah, he knows it's lame but he has to make his best moves in order to make her fall for him) and then he'll drive her home where he'll finish up by kissing her. And believe him when he says _every _girl is hooked after just one date with him and the feeling on his lips against theirs.

So, this will be easy. Ian and Tim had told him other guys on the team (and even a couple of the cheerios) were in on this bet, so the price right now was about four-hundred bucks. He needed the money and maybe Rachel will be humiliated, but he really doesn't care about that. He knows he's an ass, but he is that to everyone and getting her to sleep with him and then him dumping her isn't anything new to him (or another else for that matter)… he's done this to every girl he's ever been with.

Puck ran a hand over his head before walking up to her, and leaning against the locker next to hers, "Hey Rach, you look dry now," he said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him, shooting a irritated (annoyed?) look making Puck wonder what bunched her panties into a ball.

"Hey," she bit out before turning back to mess with something in her locker.

"Hey, what's up? Something happen?" he asked. Rachel took a deep breath before turning towards him.

"No, it's nothing; I just got a lot on my mind right now, and if it wasn't for that bitch – Santana – things around her would be a lot easier."

Puck chuckled, Rachel smiling at the sound of his laugh. "Well, you're right. She's a bitch, but hey if you want to talk to someone, I'm here, 'kay?" he said giving her a smirk.

Rachel smiled, turning to close her locker, "Thanks, I'll remember that," she replied.

That was when she decided that she wasn't going to care about what Santana said or the rumors floating around about Puck's "relationships" with people. Sure, it's hard but he can change and she doesn't care about his past. She cares about whom he is now and how he makes her feel. She hasn't felt anything like that for a while now. She has shut her emotions out for a long time now, and she has been filled with nothing by pain and loneliness for the entirety of that time, and lately she just hadn't been feeling anything. Now when she is finally starting to maybe feel something again, and something that doesn't hurt, she isn't going to stop it.

"So Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight," his voice snapping her out of her mental monologue, she turning to the owner of the voice once more, "We could grab something to eat if you want."

She stands there for an embarrassingly long time, not believing her just asked her out.

"So what do you say?" he smirks as he watched the blush rise in her cheeks when she snaps back into reality, "You? Me? Breadsticks? Around seven?" he asked giving her his most dazzling smile.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea…" she said, placing her worrying lip between her teeth. It's not that she doesn't want too, _God_ she _wants_ to, she just doesn't know him that well yet and it is just her first week at school.

"Oh come on, it's the least you can do for me allowing you to borrow my jersey. And believe me, I don't allow _anybody _to wear my jersey," he said smirking once again in her direction. Rachel sighed before she looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving him a brilliant smile.

"I would love to," she started, his smiling growing even better, "but I can't. I have other stuff to do, sorry, maybe some other time though?" she asked, unsure.

"Yeah, sure," he answered, disappointed. Damn why did she always have to work the exact same day he asks her out?

"I have to go if I want to get some food before the bell rings," she said, picking up her bag from the floor.

"Okay, want some company?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled, letting him rest his arm around her shoulders, passing Santana and Brittany with a smile on her face. Santana gave a quick smirk before turning to her and glaring a hole into her head. She can be a bitch _all _she wants, she doesn't care anymore.

"Oh, and before I forget. Do you know if there are any good temples nearby?" the brunette asked Puck. He just stared down at her with wide, shocked eyes. She's Jewish? This is fucking great! It is a win-win situation for him. He's going to get some money and he is going to make his mom fucking _explode_ with happiness of him dating another Jew. Two words, fucking awesome.

"I didn't know you were a fellow Jew, babe," he said winking at her.

"Yeah, well, I don't go around with "Jew" tattooed on my forehead," she answered, making him laugh.

"Well, we are two good looking Jews," he smirked, making her smile, "If you want, I can take you to my temple on Sunday."

"Sure! That's be great," she smiled.

"Great! You can give me your address later," he said, her tensing for a moment before replying.

"Yeah…"

"Come on, lets get something to eat," he said, dragging her to the lunch line.

* * *

_(Rachel's P.O.V.)_

I had just got home to my apartment (if you can even call it that) and locked the door behind me since the landlord is kind of freaking me out. I got in to the bathroom to take a shower, and took all my clothes off, letting the hot water wash over me. For a moment I just stood there in the water lost in my own thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

_I had just got home from school, walking in quietly so I didn't disturb my parents. I could smell the alcohol mixed with smoke and other stuff filling the air. It was almost impossible to breathe clearly. I was almost to the top of the stairs when I heard my mother's voice scream my name._

"_What are you wearing!"_

"_Clothes?" I said, unsure what to say really (I just had a pair of black jeans and a green sweater – nothing out of the ordinary) and I noticed that is was the wrong answer. She ran up to me, grabbing my hair and shook me._

"_Don't be so snappy with me, bitch," she hissed, "You are worthless, I don't want you. You're father doesn't want you and no one else will either," she said, her grip on my hair becoming more and more painful. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes begin to fall._

"_Please let got of me," I begged grabbing onto her arm._

"_Stop your whining, God you are such a brat, you complain about _everything_," she spit out before tossing me aside, making me stumble and fall down the stairs. The sound made my dad come storming our way. Wonderful._

"_What the fuck is going on in here!" he demanded. He glared down at me, kicking me in the stomach when no one would answer._

"_She's just clumsy, that's all sweetie," my mother said, walking down to my dad and wrapping her arms around him, him following suit, "But it isn't our fault she's that way," she said way to sweetly._

"_I know honey, I know," he said, placing a kiss upon her lips. Seeing that made me sick._

"_She is just like her brother," she said shaking her head, the memory of her older brother Jeremiah making my chest hurt._

"_I know, he was just and whiney and complained just like this one does," he said, motioning to me._

"_Why can't we have a normal kid?" she said in a sigh._

"_I don't know. But at least this one isn't as stupid as the other one. That one was just weak," he said. That was it, I've had enough. I got up on my feet and glared at them._

"_Shut up!" I snapped._

"_Excuse me?" my "mom" said offended._

"_Shut up! Jeremiah was not stupid. You are!"_

"_Watch your mouth young lady," my "father" threatened._

"_No! I am done being afraid of you! My brother wasn't weak, he was afraid of you and what you were doing to him! If it wasn't for you two he would still be here. He might have killed himself by taking those pills but you might have as well of forced those pills into his mouth!" I snapped, now breathing heavily. As soon as those words had left my mouth I knew it was a mistake._

_I don't remember a lot after that, just a lot of pain and darkness. They had beaten me unconscious and when I woke up I was at the hospital. They had told the doctors that I had fell down the stairs. I was afraid of what they would have done to me if I was to go back home. The nurse told me that I had been unconscious for four days and when she told me that my parents would come and check on me in about an hour, they weren't home right now but they were going to come as soon as they could, and if I was lucky I could go home tonight._

_The thought of going home frightened me. I can't go back there, it is as if am sending myself to my own death, and I promised myself that when Jeremiah died that I would get out of there power and live for both of us._

_When the nurse had left me alone, I hurried out of the bed ignoring the shots of pain running through my body when I moved. I put on my clothes and made my way out from the hospital without anyone noticing me. I don't remember how I got home, just that I did, and I packed my things and when I was loading my bags into the trunk of my car the boy next door came out and saw me. He was the same age as me. He is one of the most popular boys in school. Somehow I wondered how so many people thought they knew was happening at home, but still didn't do anything about it._

"_Hey Rach," he said with a smile, walking up to me._

"_Hey Sam," I mumbled._

"_I didn't know that you were released from the hospital."_

"I wasn't, so don't tell anyone," I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

_He looked confused, but nodded his head, "Promise, and Rach?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It was your parents that did this to you, wasn't it… You didn't fall down the stairs…" he asked walking up closer to me. I shook my head furiously._

"_I can't tell you…"_

"_You're running away aren't you?" he questioned._

"_I'm trying, but you're kind of distracting me," I said, putting the last of my stuff into my car._

"_You can't take you car, they would just follow you or search for you using the registration number," he said and I looked up at him with narrowed eyes._

"_Then what should I do then, huh? I don't have another car," I snapped._

"_Here," he said, tossing me a pair of car keys._

"_What's this?" I asked._

"_They keys to my car. Take it," he said nodding to me._

"_I can't do that," I said, handing the keys back to him._

"_You can, and you will. Take this as a favor from me… I'm getting a new car anyways," he shrugged._

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_Yes, now come on. I will help you get your things in the other car," he said taking three of my five bags in one trip._

"_Thanks Sam, this means a lot."_

"_No problem Rachel, I'm just sorry for not helping you earlier."_

"_It's okay, you're helping me now," I whispered._

"_Yeah, and you deserve to be free from them," he said, I didn't answer as we packed the rest of my stuff into the car silently; exchanging numbers before closing the trunk._

"_Call me whenever you want too okay?" he smirked._

"_I will, thank you Sam," I said, hugging him as he hugged me tightly, before kissing me on the top of my head before pulling away._

"_Good luck Rach, take the world with a storm and live your life now," she said smirking._

"_I will, I said getting into the car, "Take care of yourself Sam," I said before closing the car door and driving off._

_(End of Flashback)_

I came back to reality when the water began turning cold, and I hurried to finish my shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and I brought my hand to my neck where my Star of David necklace sat. It was Jeremiah's and it is the only thing I have left of him, but when I didn't feel anything there I began panicking. I started to toss all my clothes around the room and hyperventilate for a bit. I couldn't find it anywhere.

I sat down on the floor, bringing my legs up and wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I whipped my tears off my cheeks. I haven't even noticed that they began to fall.

"Just a minute!' I called out to the person behind my door. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and went to open the door. I was surprised when I saw that it was Mike standing there… just smiling at me.

"Hey Rachel, I just wanted to give you this back," he said, holding up the necklace I was just looking for. My necklace. "I saw you drop it on the restaurant floor and I couldn't find you today at school so…" he paused, running a hand over his head, "I kind of looked you up, but at first I thought I had the wrong place, but then I asked that guy you owns this place and let me just say… he's a creep… anyway he gave me your apartment number and…" I didn't let him finish before I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I started to cry against his shoulder. I hadn't cried like that for so long, and now I just let all my emotions flow out. It felt good to get everything out.

* * *

_**A/n: **_**Okay, so this is it for the time being! :) I don't know when I can get the next chapter up. It depends on how much inspiration I get, and if you want to help me get some you can just send me your ideas in the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, but please let me know by posting a review!**

**And I wanted to thank my beta **_xKaishisxMoonx_** you are doing a fantastic job!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my stories I don't have a beta reader and I need one because I don't want to publish anything that have a lot of mistakes. **

**But if you want or know someone that would want to be my, beta reader please let me know :)**

**Once again I am sorry for taking so long time with the stories.**

**-Lovisa **


End file.
